


Bubble Bath

by xbleeple



Series: Teslen Appreciation Week 2018 [3]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbleeple/pseuds/xbleeple
Summary: For Teslen Appreciation Week 2018---Prompt: Elements





	Bubble Bath

**Author's Note:**

> For Teslen Appreciation Week 2018
> 
> \---
> 
> Prompt: Elements

“And here I thought you didn’t treat yourself at all,” Nikola comments as he leans in the doorway of Helen’s bathroom. Besides the fact that the entire underground sanctuary was an improvement, he hadn’t noticed in his explorations that Helen was taking any extra niceties specifically for herself. But standing in her bathroom he could see that she had granted herself one large present.

“I don’t remember inviting you to this particular party,” Helen replies as she floats over to the tubs edge and folds her arms along the marble, giving the vampire a disapproving look.

“I mean it’s practically a regulation sized pool,” He indicates as he walks closer. In the corner of her new bathroom was a very large, sunken, marble bathtub. On the long side ran an enclosed gas fireplace while on the other a small waterfall was currently spitting out a steady stream of water into the tub, agitating the thin layer of bubbles on the surface, “A little gauche isn’t it?”

“It is not that big, and it is perfectly tasteful,” She defends while she looks up at him when he stops about a foot away from her, “Quite relaxing actually.”

“You know, I’m having a flashback,” Nikola teases, “About a year after I came to Oxford, you invited me over to the old homestead, you were allegedly out on a walk of the gardens, but I found you…”

“It will serve you better if you _don’t_ finish that story,” Helen remarks as her eyes narrow.

“Such impropriety from the innocent, young Ms. Magnus,” He smirks.

“Are you quite finished?” The brunette interrupts with narrowed eyes.

“Only if you have room for one more,” He requests while his smirk turns predatory. Helen rolls her eyes and floats backwards, gesturing towards the small staircase that led into the bath. Nikola undresses and wades into the tub, surprised to find a current running through the water as it cycled around the large area. He wanders around a moment before yelping as his toe strikes a solid marble bench seat. He glares at Helen as she grins before taking a seat next to her, “You know, I was convinced that Victorian women were never actually able to dig their way out of all of their layers until I saw you naked in that pond.”

“You bloody well were not.”

“You’re right,” He laughs and lifts his hand to stick it into the waterfall, making water spray out before leaving it alone to fall over Helen’s shoulders. She smiles as she looks over at him, lifting her hand out of the water to run her fingers through his hair. She slicks the locks down and strokes his cheek before leaning over to kiss him softly. He hums with interest and kisses her back before trailing his lips down her jaw. Helen reaches up and presses a few things on a wall panel to her left, turning the overhead lights off while the fireplace turns on. Nikola pulls her across his lap and she wraps her arm around his neck before smiling down at him.

“Water makes me happy. When I feel it trickle over my skin, for a moment I feel clean,“ She tells him in a soft voice as she brushes her fingers along the side of his face while she stares down into grey-blue.

"I thought I made you happy,” Nikola pouts and Helen rolls her eyes, leaning down to kiss him again.

“You do. But you also make me feel very, very dirty.”


End file.
